blackcatfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 1: The Solitary Cat
Synopsis Train Heartnet and Sven Vollfied pursue the same target without realizing it, the feared mobster and soon-to-be governor, Lib Tyrant. Summary At a carnival. Train Heartnet and Creed Diskenth are battling near a dead Saya Minatsuki. Creed Diskenth is standing near a church where a priest is harming people. Suddenly, the infamous Black Cat arrives and attacks the nuns, whom turn out to be killers. Train defeats them all and shoots the priest. Creed laughs and compliments Train swift assassination. Train returns to Chronos headquarters, where the elders give him another assignment. Sephiria Arks give him the details. In Bracchio City, a celebration is held for Lib Tyrant's election as governor. Sven Vollfied vows to catch him, before heading to a diner to eat, but everything is expensive. The waitress, Tanya gives him coffee and he pays her. They chat for a bit until Tanya sees two customers harassing another waitress and rushes to her aid, only to get harassed as well. Sven gets up and throws two special jalapeno candies into each one's mouth, joking that they will cause the two men to burn them from the inside. As a reward, Tanya places various meals on his table and says she will put them on his tab. Train is walking through the streets of Bracchio city to his hotel. He sits with a cat on the roof to drink milk as he remembers his latest target. The cat demands more milk, but Train states that it is all gone. He stands up and remembers some of his past. At Lib's party, Lib is thanking everyone who voted for him. Sven is trying to find an opening to arrest the gangster-turned-governor and sees a young girl staring at him, before ignoring him. Lib then introduces everyone to his finance, Joanna, and announces that they will get married next month. A drunken man accidentally splashes Sven with wine. While washing in the bathroom, Sven sees Lib ad his bodyguards. This causes him to accidentally use his Vision eye and see that Lib will be killed in five minutes. He follows Lib, but a bodyguard stops him. Sven manages to defeat him using sleeping gas. He goes back to the ball room and wonders how he will apprehend Lib before the assassin with the XIII tattoo arrives. Suddenly, he notices that the balcony door was opened, the assassin had arrived. The assassin quickly runs through the crowd, unnoticed by everyone by Sven, who tries to catch up with him. Sven uses his net to try to catch the assassin, but accidentally catches the drunken man. the assassin defeats the bodyguard, Race Donovan, before quickly killing Lib. Realizing Lib was shot, Joanna screams as does everyone else. Train is calmly walking away when he is stopped by Sven, who asks him why he killed Lib. Instead of answering, Train tells him to duck, just in time for a large boomerang flies their way. Race attacks the assassin to avenge his dead boss, but Train binds him to a tree with one of the boomerangs and tells him to forget he saw him, before leaving. Sven tries to catch up to him, but Train is already gone. Creed approaches Race and kills him for scratching Train's face. Sven goes to a pawn shop and asks about the assassin. The owner tells him about the Chrono Numbers, mercenaries working for Chronos. When Sven tells him that the assassin's number was 13, the man panics and tells him to leave. Sven inquires why and the man explains that the assassin was the legendary Black Cat. Sven leaves ad returns to the diner he was at this morning. He asks Tanya why the diner is quiet and she replies that since the governor's death, gangs have fled and while it is good news, it also means no business. She asks him about his occupation, to which he replies that he is a sweeper. Train is sitting on a rooftop remembering his past. He looks up to see a young woman singing. Once she was done, she notices him and smiles. Character Appearances Trivia *The Rich man and Torneo Rudman attend Lib's party, suggesting that they are acquaintance. Category:Anime Category:Episodes Category:Media